


Verdade e mentira

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aha!! Você acabou de se entregar.”, falou, pondo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Elano. “Men-ti-ro-so”, disse enquanto batia de leve nos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não sorrir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdade e mentira

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eles não me pertencem nem na vida nem na morte. Faria muitas maldades se eles fossem meus escravos, mas aqui eles pertencem um ao outro e eu escrevo apenas para me divertir e por me sentir bem.
> 
> Nota: A fic acontece antes do jogo Brasil x Chile, pela Copa do Mundo de 2010. Na época Elano, jogava no Galatasaray.

**Verdade e mentira**

Kaká se sentou na cama. Era a terceira ou quarta vez que fazia aquilo, mas suas pernas se recusavam a parar e se mexiam sem controle. Como das outras vezes, ficou pouco tempo sentado, já que logo retornava para a sua nervosa caminhada pelo quarto.

Tudo culpa de Elano. Em verdade, não a culpa era dele, mas de Cheick Tioté, da Costa do Marfim, que quase quebrara a perna do meio-campista do Galatasaray e da Seleção Brasileira, naquela falta violenta e totalmente desnecessária. Se não fosse ele, Elano não teria que passar por essas seções de fisioterapia, a uma altura daquela do campeonato, literalmente falando, e também não estaria sentindo as dores que, apesar dele minimizar a situação, todos podiam ver que estava sentindo.

Já fazia seis dias desde que a contusão ocorrera, mas o tornozelo do meia não dava sinais de melhora rápida e já era certeza que Elano não estaria em campo também no próximo jogo contra o Chile.

Passara das onze horas da noite e já fazia mais de uma hora que Dunga mandara as “crianças” para a cama, enfatizando que queria todo mundo de pé bem cedo para um último treino antes de viajarem para o jogo contra o Chile dali há dois dias.

Kaká seguiu para o quarto que dividia com Elano logo em seguida, embora estivesse bastante preocupado depois que José Luiz* impediu o outro jogador de fazer o mesmo, afirmando que este ainda tinha um “trabalho” a ser feito antes de dormir... ainda que já fosse quase dez da noite. Para Kaká, a demora dele era um grande indício que sua preocupação não era tola e que as coisas realmente não iam bem.

Cansado ele resolveu que o melhor a fazer era ir se deitar, tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir até que Elano chegasse, mas reconhecia que andar em círculos pelo quarto, não o estava deixando mais relaxado.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Kaká despertou com o discreto ruído da porta sendo aberta e se recriminou mentalmente ao perceber que havia cochilado debaixo dos quentes cobertores do hotel. Acendeu a luminária ao lado da cama em tempo de flagrar Elano mancando, embora este rapidamente tentasse disfarçar a situação.

“Ainda está doendo muito?”, Kaká perguntou sentando-se na cama para ficar de frente para ele.

Elano balançou negativamente a cabeça, mas seu olhar claramente lhe desmentia.

“Não. É que o Zé Luis pediu para não forçar.”, ele disse, se aproximando da cama, sob o olhar atento de Kaká, era bem visível que se esforçava para não mancar. Sentou-se e encontrou os olhos que lhe acusavam em silêncio, sabia que mentia muito mal e que não estava convencendo, mas não queria deixá-lo preocupado demais.

“Não se preocupe.”, falou tocando a face do jogador do Real Madrid.

Kaká pegou a mão dele entre as suas e retirando-a de seu rosto, encostou-a em seus lábios beijando-lhe a palma.

“Pedido indeferido”, respondeu e mirou os olhos claros de Elano, que apenas aceitou com a cabeça e deixou escapar um suspirou pesaroso.

“Posso dormir com você aqui hoje?”, ele perguntou ainda com a mão presa entre as do amante.

“Já esse pedido pode ser concedido, mas aviso que custará caro.” Kaká disse querendo parecer sério, mas abriu os dentes num largo sorriso e se jogou de volta na cama.

“Ah é? E quanto é caro?”, Elano perguntou com um falso ar de seriedade, mas já puxando os pés para cima da cama, se pondo embaixo do cobertor que era levantado pelo outro.

“Bem, acho que cem milhões de zilhões de beijos é o suficiente.” Kaká disse, enquanto ajeitava os lençóis que cobriam os dois. “E mais um carinho e um sorriso.”

Elano ergueu a sobrancelha e revirou os olhos, se deitando de frente para Kaká, tomando cuidado para ajeitar a perna machucada em cima de uma das pernas do .jogador do Real Madrid.

“Cem milhões de zilhões é muito. Em quantas prestações eu posso dividir?”, perguntou fingindo uma grande preocupação.

“Uma vida inteira, está bom?” Kaká respondeu sorrindo e deslizou a mão esquerda pelo rosto de Elano, parando em sua nuca, trazendo-lhe o rosto ainda mais perto até que seus lábios se encontrassem, trocando um beijo cheio de carinho.

Elano esticou o braço direito e cobriu a cintura de Kaká, acariciando-lhe as costas enquanto o beijo prosseguia.

“E o meu sorriso?”, perguntou, quando as bocas já estavam separadas.

“Posso deixar para depois? Prefiro lhe dar um lindo sorriso.” Elano respondeu continuando o carinho nas costas do outro. “E agora só consigo fazer careta de dor.”

“Aha!! Você acabou de se entregar.”, falou, pondo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Elano. “Men-ti-ro-so”, disse enquanto batia de leve nos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não sorrir com a própria brincadeira.

“Ops!”, Elano mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e esticou o braço que estava pousado no travesseiro acima das cabeças de ambos e cobriu os olhos com o antebraço, escondendo-os por um segundo antes de voltar a olhar para o amante. “Minto mal pra caramba mesmo, né?”

Kaká confirmou com a cabeça e deixou o sorriu sair, enquanto enrolava com as pontas dos dedos uma pequena mecha do cabelo na nuca de Elano.

“Está bravo?”, perguntou e Kaká apenas negou com outro gesto de cabeça. “Que bom. Então, agora que você já sabe que eu ‘tô com dor, que tal dormirmos? Já é quase maia-noite e o Jorginho** vai bater na porta cedo pela manhã.”

“Mas é claro, senhor.” Kaká brincou, acariciando o rosto de Elano com a outra mão. “Te amo muito, sabia?”

Elano fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque das pontas dos dedos de Kaká em sua face e em sua nuca. Gostava quando ele fazia aquilo, enrolar seu cabelo entre os dedos, tocá-lo tão sutilmente, sentia-se tão completo, tão dele que, as vezes, era como se não existisse mais nada além dos dois... pena que esses momentos duravam tão pouco.

Kaká sabia disso e às vezes tinha que controlar-se quando estava perto de Elano em público, para não enlaçar seus fios, que sabia ainda não terem sido cortados porque ele pedira. Sabia também que Elano estava sofrendo não só fisicamente, o abalo emocional causado pela incerteza de uma lesão que poderia deixá-lo fora de campo por um tempo longo demais, nem mesmo todo otimismo que o cercava, poderia ser o suficiente para mantê-lo o tempo todo firme, ele sabia muito bem disso e estava pronto para apoiá-lo o tempo que fosse necessário.

O meia do Galatasaray abriu os olhos para encarar os outros tão próximos, os narizes se tocavam até Elano quebrar o contato e esconder o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro de Kaká.

“Também te amo muito, muito mesmo.”, sussurrou, apertando ainda mais o abraço em Kaká. “E tenha a certeza de que isso não é mentira.”

**FIM**

\-----------  
 _Notas:_

_*José Luiz Runco, médico da Seleção brasileira, que apareceu com Elano em uma entrevista antes do fatídico jogo contra a Holanda, inclusive._

_**Jorginho é o ex-auxiliar técnico da Seleção Brasileira._


End file.
